MétrO
by MiniblOnde07
Summary: Un regard par la fenêtre. Mais c'est qui ce mec qui court. Je parie qu'il n'arrivera pas à avoir le métro. En tout cas il est beau gosse.


**Disclaimer : **Tooout appartient à la magnifiiique riiche grande écrivaint Rowliiing vénérée

Mais le texte l'est nà moi na ! à défaut d'avoir les héros jpeux bien avoir qqchose nan ?

**NDA** Bonne lectuuure. Y'aura p-e une suite si zêtes sages (reviews vs connaissez ?)

(et surtout si j'ai l'inspi) D Bsoux,

miniblOnde.

Coup d'œil dans le métro

Il attendait son métro depuis 11 minutes déjà. À cette heure, il fallait être chanceux pour arriver à rentrer dans une des rames. Il en avait laissé passer deux, et çà commençait à bien faire. Il était impatient de rentrer chez lui, non pas qu'il ait quelque chose d'urgent ou d'excitant dans sa petite vie tranquille, mais il n'aimait pas rester longtemps dans une bouche de métro, préférant de loin la surface et le grand air.

Il se tenait debout, bien droit et semblait décontracté, à première vue du moins, car le mouvement de ses longs doigts de pianiste trahissait son impatience. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'attendre.

Grâce à ses sens développés il sentit les rails vibrer, et il sut qu'un métro arrivait.

Par chance, ce métro n'était que peu rempli et il put rentrer dans une rame sans se faire bousculer ou sans ressentir l'inquiétude de l'agoraphobe qu'il était.

Il s'assit sur le premier siège qu'il vit, juste près de la porte, de sorte qu'il ne devait pas traverser tout le métro pour regagner la sortie une fois arrivé à son arrêt.

Il posa la tête contre le carreau, sa mallette de marque sur ses genoux, avec toute la classe d'un jeune homme de son rang se devait d'avoir.

Il se nommait Draco Malfoy et était le patron d'une société internationale très connue. Il chassa de son esprit les petites contrariétés de la journée. Sa secrétaire, Pansy Parkinson pensait toujours que faire des heures supp' dans le lit de son patron la nuit, augmenterait son salaire et lui donnerait une meilleure place au sein de la société. Draco sourit car il savait qu'elle ne ferait jamais que taper certaines lettres et servir le café. S'il la gardait, c'était uniquement parce qu'un soir par semaine, pour ne pas se sentir trop seul, il l'invitait pour une nuit de débauche. Le week-end par contre, le grand patron sérieux et exigeant laissait place à un jeune homme magnifique, séducteur, qui fréquentait de nombreuses boîtes de nuits à la réputation très chic.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit une tornade brune dévaler l'escalator dans l'intention d'attraper le métro. Il sourit un instant en se disant que jamais le jeune homme n'y arriverait, mais au moment où les portes se fermaient, il parvint à se faufiler dans la rame où se trouvait Draco. Le jeune homme, un brun d'environ son âge, était habillé à l'antithèse de Draco. Il avait les cheveux bruns en bataille, contrairement aux cheveux blonds plaqués par le gel de Draco, et il était habillé en décontracté, avec un style qui mettait son physique en avant. Mais plus que le corps, c'est les yeux de l'individu qui attirait Draco. Le jeune homme avait de grands yeux verts, d'un vert pur que Draco fixait bien malgré lui. L'homme, encore un peu essoufflé calma sa respiration et fit le tour de la rame d'un coup d'œil. Il restait encore quelques places assises et il avait assez couru pour la journée. La vieille dame avec son chien, ne l'attirait pas du tout. Il avait toujours le chic pour tomber sur quelqu'un qui voulait discuter, et bien qu'il soit de nature très joyeuse et optimiste, après une journée intensive de sport, il n'était pas d'humeur bavarde. Il décida donc de s'assoir sur le siège devant lui sans se poser de question.

Il n'en avait que pour 2arrêts de toute manière. Draco qui avait continué à le fixer était un peu gêné que le magnifique jeune homme se soit assis à côté de lui sans se retourner et détourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

Harry, car c'était le nom du jeune homme musclé aux cheveux noirs de jais, sentit une odeur douce lui chatouiller les narines et il tourna doucement la tête vers la droite. Il détailla avec sa discrétion légendaire, l'homme qui devait avoir son âge et qui ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur. Il trouvait qu'il avait un visage envoûteur et un corps des plus séduisants. Draco qui sentait qu'on le fixait retourna la tête et les yeux des deux antithèses se rencontrèrent et s'accrochèrent. Harry qui avait pourtant décidé de faire la grève du sourire pour la journée ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'individu, qui se surprit à lui rendre son sourire mais de façon plus séductrice et en voyant cela, le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit encore. Alors qu'il allait prononcer quelque chose, il vit à travers la vitre que c'était son arrêt et qu'il devait descendre. Sans avoir le temps de serrer la main à son voisin, il se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter Draco et il eut à peine le temps de souffler doucement « - Au fait, je m'appelle Harry. » qu'il était déjà hors du métro.

La présentation s'était faite si rapidement que Draco se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Le paysage défila mais il ne le voyait pas, trop préoccuper par le souvenir du visage du jeune homme et son nom murmuré comme une caresse : Harry,…

Chtiite review ? $

A écouter sur du Mc Solaar « Coup d'œil dans le métro » C'est du pur plaisiiir.


End file.
